A Eggy Situation
by sonicfan187
Summary: Amy and Eggman switch brains, but what does that have to do with knuckles and Rouge and some girl name Max ?
1. Blink of an eye

Amy P.O.V

_I sat down rocking back and fort, my knees to my chest my hands to my face as my tires went though my now wet gloves I was so shock so scared of what had just happen, my heart racing, my head pounding from crying so much my friends even sonic looked at me in horror as if I grown horns and wings. you may be wondering what had happen I'm still trying to figure it out for my self, but it may be better if I tell you..._

* * *

Amy P.O.V

I had finally gotten a date with sonic T hedgehog, After all these years of asking I had finally gotten him, I thought I had just caught him in a very good mood or he had finally let out his true feelings. I was so happy I had given him one of my famous death huge, till I flit him go limp in my arm thinking I had hug him to hard, letting him go as he beard heavily with out thinking or asking him if he was okay I leap on to my feet running home just as fast as sonic. I was finally at my door as I had drop my keys over a million time from jumping up and down from excitement, When I had finally unlock my fort door to my small yet cozy home I ran to my room, picking what outfit what shoe what jewelry I should wear, so I can show sonic how 'lady like' I can be I had to let got a giggle or two from picking out the perfect outfit it had token me over half an hour to figure out the most _perfect _outfit, it was a light purple dress that was little bit above my knees as it had dark purple flowers at the bottom and a dark heart necklace that cream had given me for my 15 birthday, and purple boots they had look the same to my regular one but just purple, I was about to walk to the washroom till I realize I haven't even ask him what time, I let out a sigh as I hit my forehead letting it slip though my mind so quickly, throwing the close back on my bed as I headed down the steers too the living room, walking to the house phone and pulling out my phone book looking though all my contacts, finally eyeing the name and number 'sonic' I picked up the phone dialing the number putting the phone up to my ears as I played with the curly string that connected the phone to the little machine, it stared to ring till a slightly tired voice said-.

"hello"?

"Sonic? it's me Amy I was wondering what time was are date?" I said as my ears flow up waiting for him to reply hoping he won't bail out this time

"ahg...how about 3, sounds good?"

I look to my clock reading 1:52 "sure! 3 it is" I heard a chuckle on the other end

" well okay see you then, bye Amy"

"bye-" but I was cut off by the sound of the other end had hanged up.

looking back to the ticking clock thinking what could I do to speed up the time, I look to wards the kitchen as I flit a pain in my stomach, thinking that I had not eaten all day I figure I should make a quick snack before I got ready. after eating two cumber sandwiches, I went back to my room to get ready, knowing sonic will be picking me up and knowing he doesn't seem to be on key at this shorta stuff, I didn't mind taking my time to get ready, after 20 minutes of looking in the mirror and putting on a little bit of makeup just to upend my fetchers, I was ready grabbing my hand bag and my cell phone, I want down steers, sitting on my sofa within no time there was a knock at the door, getting up with a huge yet not creepy smile on my face opening the door to no other then Sonic him self, walking out my door and relocking it we where off.

It was going _so_ great we went to the movies we went to the baker even the chili-dog stand for you-know-who.

_'oh why did it had to end like this'_

_Sonic P.O.V_

"to tell ya Ames this was kinda fun..ugh you know this _date" _I said as I scratch the tip of my nose

" really? that's great sonic see and all you did was- ahhhh"

a huge robot had came down crashing down as you can hear people yelling as if the world came to an end, as sonic picked up Amy running to a safe place, putting her down as sonic turn back putting huge grin on his face as he went face to face with no other then Doctor Eggman.

" well isn't it a same eggbutt back aha I gotta say I miss betting the yuk outta ya" putting a cocky grin on his face

"hmm yes, Sonic THE hedgehog I may say it has been long but I got you now"

"show me what ya got you over size chicken egg" I speed on my feet running to wards the robot at full speed kicking it in the chest as I send it flying back crashing in to the nearest tree smiling on how well I did, only to see it was on it's feet faster then I thought, getting back to my fighting pose waiting for it to make it's move, as it did going faster then it did before thinking with my feet I jump up to send him a another kick only to see him go right pass me, looking behind me he was going right to Amy seeing this fight was short, I ran to her but he got to her first seeing this I curse under my breath " put her down Eggman!" he laugh at the blue blur as if he where to mock him in such a way "mmm will do blue after I'm down with her" a light red and orange light came up almost blinding, it was as bright as back on Chris's plant when tails had put the two chaos emerald together at the base ball stadium. and had stop it stop just like that a blink in the eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic P.O.V

I was now on the ground feeling no pain, no cuts; tightly closing my eyes to get back to my normally eye sight.

"Oughhh my head, what the hell was that about Eggman" I groan as I slowly got back on to my feet.

"AHHHHHH!" A knife cutting scream came running though my ears. Knowing whose scream it was, I ran full speed till I was on one knee down at Amy's side holding her hand in mines.

"Are you okay Amy, what did Eggman do to you-?"

I was cut off by an embrace by, get this Eggman; I wiggle out of his hug kicking him in the gut.  
"Uhg if you're trying to suck up to me you got a nothing c-coming" I said as a sight chili came up and down my spine, shaking a little from being touch by him like that.

"What was that about Sonic? How dear you kick me I'm a lady!" Eggman hollered.

Knowing that voice from anywhere I looked up till I was eye to eye with Eggman,

'It-it can't be, no is that-'

Another knife cutting scream came running though my ears. Stopping me dead in my thoughts.

I looked at Amy who was laughing evilly; I looked back at Eggman crying and rocking back and forth, if I didn't know any better I swear my eyes were popping out of my head, this sight was the most CRAZY'S! Thing I have ever seen in my life, and a human princess kissed me! Without asking I picked up Amy and Eggman and ran full speed to someone who may know what hack is going on.

Normally P.O.V

Within seconds sonic was standing in front tall stile door, knocking uncontrollable as he pant, putting down Amy and Eggman and rolling his shoulders from the extra weight.

Opening the door appeared a tried two tail fox robbing his blue emerald eyes as a little yawn escaped from his lips.

"Hey sonic you're back from you're date earl- uh Sonic Egg-Eggman right behind you!" Tails said taking a step back.

"Ya *pant* I know, there's something wrong with these's two they're acting all creepy and what not! And it's driving me crazy just looking at them and they sound like each other. Oohh Man I can feel chili's going up and down my spine!" Sonic said finally getting back to his normally breathing and robbing his arm's in a dramatic way. Tails stood there dumbfound, blinking a couple of times as he got back to the strange conversion "Mm well I'll try to figure it out, Just keep an eye on Eggman; I don't want him getting close to my inventions" Tail said moving slowly away from the door to let his unexpected guests in.

"Mm just what I've thought" tails said still looking back at the computer screen.

"You got to be kidding me!" said discussed Sonic.

"It would have seen that Eggman had made a mind switching machine" said tails as he continues to type something on to the computer.

"Can they change back" sonic hissed.

"To my calculates it will where off in about 3 to 4 days! In the mean time you should keep an eye on those two, and try to make sure Amy dose not harm Eggman aha".

"Will do buddy" Sonic said give tails his famous wink and smile.

"Look at me I'm hideous and fa-at!" said Amy as she sob in to her hands.

"Uh suck it up pinky, _you're body no different_" Eggman hissed.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Amy napped back.

Tails had invited the whole team even team dark and the Chaotix Detective Agency to give them the heads up on what going on, everyone was shock there mouth hitting the ground even shadow was amazed; till knuckles broke down in laughter.

"HAHAHA you-you got to be kidding, so you're telling me Amy is in Eggman's body so Sonic will be kissed and hug by his ravel " Knuckles said slipping to the ground from his sit as Tails join in on his friend laughing riot.

"You guys! Stop laughing this is horrible for Miss Amy" Cream said squeezing Cheese in her arms.

"Unless you want me to smack you guys with my hammer" Amy said holding her hammer. As her eyes simmer as if she was in an anima.

"What?! She still has her hammer" said Tails as the boys hugged each other in horror afraid of what she will do to them next, aside from Shadow, who watches them in annoyance leaving without saying a thing to anyone.

A/N: I think this cheaper is a bit short but next time I'll make it a bit longer & it was hard trying to make sense of this story t(._.).


	3. Chapter 3

"Oooh boy knucky i still can't get over the fact Amy's in Eggman's body, I even feel _bad_ for the girl" Rouge said as she walk side by side with Knuckles.

"Aha Ya I feel bad for sonic, I mean he runs from Amy all the time now his getting chase by Eggman! This is way too good"

"Now Knuckles let just get serious now...thinks about the kids they will have HAHAH!" Rouge said nearly chocking on her laughter as Knuckles cracks up to "HAHAH whooa Damn Rouge I bet that's far from what Sonic's thinking right now haha but wish I can some way you know?, HEY where are we anyways Rouge?"

"haha, Uh I don't really know, hey didn't I hear you guys talking about some forest uhhh called the great spell just the other day ago?"

"Uh ya Tails found this place the other day ago well he was in the blue typhoon looking for the six emerald, he said there's a lot of creepy thing in hear I think he just hit his head on something you know like a r-"

"ROCK!?"

"Whoa who said that, I don't like people spying on me" Knuckles says looking around as he gets in a fight state follow by Rouge "

"Ha no need to fight I'm no '_bad guy'_" said an unknown voice as a figure jump from a nearby tree.

"My name is Max, Max the hedgehog and you guys seem like a couple of jokers I'm I right aha?"

"That none of your business thank you very much and where leave this place anyways right Knuckles?"

"Ya babe"

"Wait! I hear you guys got a problem with Miss Amy rose and the great Sonic the hedgehog and evil and don't say I'm wrong kids I hear everything" Max said with an innocent wink "and ALSO I can help get them in their own body's...but of course a little fun with it can't hurt whatda say and I'll do it for free~"

"No thanks kid we got it handle as we speak" knuckles as he walks away

"Hey-y what about I say I can do in just a week?"

"How can you do that?" Knuckles say walking back to the hedgehog.

"I just know"

"What do ya say Rouge let the little kid help?" Knuckles says whispering in to rouge ears

"Mmm i don't know knuckles I don't truth her I mean –"

"HEY BAT GIRL I SAY I CAN HEAR ALL!"

"Who the hell are you calling Batgirl you walking porcupine!" Rouge naps back

"I'M A BOODLY HEDGEHOG"

"Why should we let you help us anyways we don't even know you!" rouge ask dropping the subject

"Well... you guys don't really have a chose, I mean will you rater see your friend be up set for the rest of her life or help her out I'll give you my word I won't try anything besides I've done this like a 100 times I'm basically a pro at theses kinda of stuff no worries just you gotta help me out with a little something"

"You never said anything at first about helping you out!?" Knuckles said clearing his voice.

"well I'm asking now and don't think I'm gonna waste my time helping you guys out without getting something out of it like really man"

"Fine whatever just tells us so we can get it over with "Rouge said rolling her eyes.  
"It doesn't work like that I'll help you, you help me no more questions, deal?"

"Sigh* deal so when can we get it started?"

"Now"

"Whooa look at this bitch nice house bro" Max said kicking off her black and white Jordan's Max was a light brown hedgehog with light brown eyes, long curly hair that goes to her hips she was wearing a black and white basketball ball shorts from Nikes and a black crop top, she had two big gold hoops ear rings. She was good looking.

"Ratchet hoe" rouge hissed to herself but Knuckles heard and just chuckles to his self.

"So how does this work knuckles says walking in to the kitchen coming back with two Coca-Cola in his hands then sitting down beside Rouge as he toss the other pop can to Max"

"Well it's gonna take time ya know, hey you do you know how close Sonic and Amy are?"

" uhh Sonic never really say much about Amy other than a friend"

"Mmm, this may take time then" Max said to herself making knuckles and Rouge rise their eyebrows ," I can't believe I'm saying this but in order for this too work Amy and Sonic must say 'I love you' and mean it kinda like the butty and the beast"

"Fine I'll tell sonic he needs to find something he likes about-"

"No it isn't that easy, you must not tell they both should not know or it will never work, they must feel not be told" Max said putting her head in her hands.

"Sigh*How about we talk about this tomorrow it's getting late it's almost past 12:00" Rouge said looking at her wrist watch

"Ya that may be better, Fine I'll be back at 1:00 Sharpe tomorrow but be ready we have a lot on are hands.


End file.
